The technology that analyzes a root cause of an event related to failure or the like in an information processing system having a plurality of apparatuses such as a server, a storage and a network apparatus has been known.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses the following technology. That is, a monitoring system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 stores a rule including general condition and conclusion described based on know-how of failure analysis, expands the rule to a system configuration to be monitored, performs a cause analysis based on existence or non-existence of detection of an event shown by the condition of the rule to calculate certainty of the conclusion which can be a cause. The monitoring system assumes the cause based on the calculated certainty and displays its result to inform an administrator.